We'll Fix It In Post
We'll Fix It In Post is a quest obtained from Purple Rain in the Heartlands. Quest initiation When the player speaks to Purple Rain on the highest level of the Rooster Towers between the Cantermore exit of the Heartlands and Midway Village, he will lament that he has embellished certain details in his autobiography, and now wishes to stop it from being published. Thus he sends the player to find the editor and true writer of the book, Mystic Starlight, in Cantermore, so that publication may be halted. Journal: Purple Rain is a very . . . eclectic musician. I now have the pleasure of travelling across Equestria to prevent his book from being published by Mystic Starlight, who apparently wrote the book for him? I couldn't get him to stop talking about himself long enough to make more sense. *''Find Mystic Starlight in Cantermore.'' Preventing the publishing Mystic Starlight does not believe that the player was truly sent by Purple Rain, but reveals that the manuscript has already been sent off to be printed, and is no longer in his possession. He refuses to give any further information, so the player must return to Purple Rain. Journal: *''Return to Purple Rain.'' Returning the bad news Purple Rain is very distraught at the news, and sends the player to talk to his distributor, Loadsa Monet in Cloudopolis, in a last-ditch effort to halt the book's distribution. Journal: Having learned the identity of Purple Rain's distributor, Loadsa Monet, I must now go prevent him from opening the grand premiere for Purple's book in Cloudopolis. Like I hadn't had enough trekking already. *''Find Loadsa Monet in Cloudopolis.'' Preventing the premiere Loadsa Monet is most displeased at the news, and initially reluctant to believe that the player is truly acting on Purple Rain's behalf. If the player can correctly recall the location of Purple Rain's vacation, however, Loadsa Monet will believe them and reveal that a single advance copy has already been sold to Quicksand in the Heartlands. Journal: My journey now returns me to the untamed wilderness, where I must locate a pony named Quicksand in the (place), the only pony to preorder Purple Rain's book. I shudder to think of how much of a celestian rock he's going to turn out to be. *''Find Quicksand in the Heartlands.'' Retrieving the book Quicksand will reluctantly surrender the book to the player. Upon attempting to return it to Loadsa Monet, he will reveal that he has convinced Purple Rain to go ahead with the publication anyway. He allows the player to keep the book, worth 20 bits, and states that Quicksand will receive a special "Deluxe Edition" to compensate. Journal: I have retrieved the copy from Quicksand! Now to return the book to Loadsa and get my money from Purple Rain! *''Return book to Loadsa.'' *''Return to Purple Rain'' Quest completion Upon returning to Purple Rain to discuss with his success, he will now reward the player 100 bits for their efforts. The player will also gain 1500 XP in all talents Journal: The manuscript has been retrieved and the day is saved. Now it's party time! Trivia * Quicksand's location is reflected in the journal entry as the '(place)' rather than the Heartlands. * One of several quest names chosen in reference to concepts or works of equal or similar names appearing in the TV Tropes wiki, this one to Fix It in Post, which is ironically something that is impossible to do with a book, but exactly the kind of short-sighted solution somepony like Purple Rain would rely on. * In OSE 10, Loadsa Monet's quest dialogue might be accessible even without starting the quest, allowing the player to obtain the book from Quicksand. However, this does not advance the quest, and may be repeated at leisure. Triggering this behavior makes it impossible to start the quest in the normal manner. ** This bug has since been fixed. Gallery LOE quest Fix It In Post Heartlands.png|Locations in the Heartlands for the We'll Fix It In Post quest LOE quest Fix It In Post Cantermore.png|Locations in Cantermore for the We'll Fix It In Post quest LOE quest Fix It In Post Cloudopolis.png|Locations in Cloudopolis for the We'll Fix It In Post quest Category:Quests Category:The Heartlands Category:Cantermore Category:Cloudopolis